Classes for Ichigo
by back-to-my-wonderland
Summary: Ichigo dies and decides to go to the Shinigami Academy to become a proper Shinigami! There is only one problem, after the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo has become a celebrity in the Soul Society. To avoid the unwanted attention, he changes his name to Kuroki Haku, and dyes his hair white. Follow Ichigo as he struggles to keep his identity hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Just a bit farther! I'm going to be late!

The houses of the inner districts of Rukongai blurred past as I make my way to Seireitei. After I had realized I was dead, Urahara thought it would be a good idea to apply to the Shinigami academy in the Soul Society.

_Flashback_

'_Urahara-san, I cant get back into my body!'_

_Urahara took a sip of tea and smiled, 'Ah, Kurosaki-san! Nice to see you!'_

'_What about my body!' If I cant merge with my body again how am I supposed to go to school? IT STARTS IN TWO DAYS!_

_Urahara started poking and shaking my body. I lifted up my eyelid and turned me around a couple of times. After a few minutes of this, he looked at me and sighed, "I'm not sure how to say this Kurosaki-san, but it seems like your body died.' _

'_What!? How is that even possible?' this cant be happening! How can I be dead? I was perfectly healthy last time I checked! _

'_I'm not sure, but it looks like during your last fight your body was injured pretty badly.'_

'_Yeah, but I got healed!' _

'_It looks like the healers made a mistake and it caused some internal bleeding in your brain,' Urahara looked apologetic. _

'_Shit. What am I going to do?'_

'_I think it might be best to go to the soul society and enroll at the Shinigami Academy to become a proper Death God, your kido could use some work too,' Urahara had a point, I did suck at kido. (not nearly as bad as Renji though!) 'Undercover of course! You're one of the most well known people in the soul society after you defeated Aizen. Lucky for you, they start testing next month.'_

'_Thanks Urahara-san. I'll go and say goodbye to everyone and leave this week.'_

'_Not so fast! You have to learn to conceal the powerful Reiatsu of yours! And seal your Zenpakuto!' _

_Ugg! This was going to be a long few weeks…_

I arrived in Seireitei ten minutes before the testing starts. During this last month I learned to seal Zangetsu, but I had trouble concealing my Reiatsu. Fortunately, Urahara had a Reiatsu sealing bracelet that I could use. Before I set off to the soul society, I dyed my hair white. My bright orange hair always got me into trouble and it was a bit noticeable. Urahara told me to change my name too. I haven't decided what to call myself yet. I was thinking about Haku, to match my hair.

I made my way to the school, wondering if Urahara informed the instructors that I had died and was attending their school. Just to be safe I decided to keep it hidden for now and call Urahara later. Now time to find the registration desk.

I tapped some random guy on the shoulder.

"Hey do you know where you register for the Shinigami academy?"

He turned and said,

"Huh? Oh, I'm going there too. You can just tag along with me! I'm Hishida Kado, by the way, but you can just call me Kado."

"Alright then Kado, I'm Kuroki Haku, lead the way!"

We arrived at the academy by noon. The crowd of hopeful, possible Shinigami-to-bes was kind of overwhelming. To Ichigo, it was obvious that more than half of them were not going to make it. They had far too little Reiatsu. Ichigo and Kado shoved their way through the crowd to one of the many desks occupied by low-level Shinigami. We walked up to one of them and introduced ourselves,

"Hi, I'm Kuroki Haku and this is Hishida Kado. We would like to apply to the Shinigami academy." The woman operating to desk looked up at us and slid us some forms to fill out. We thanked her and started writing.

After we handed in the forms we were told that there would be a 6-hour wait, so we decided to grab something to eat. We walked into one of Seireitei's many restaurants, sat down, and ordered some food.

"So, Haku," said Kado, "Why are you applying to the academy?"

_**Shit. Ichigo, make something up fast!**_

_HICHIGO!? I thought you died when I did!_

_**Nope! Sorry King! You can't get rid of me that easily! Tell him that your mother was attacked and killed bay a Hallow. It's not a lie, just stretch the truth a bit!**_

_Who knew you would be so helpful._

_**Well you have to give me some credit. I'm not as bad as you think. **_

"My… Mother was attacked by Hallow when I was younger and it killed her. I want to protect people so that won't happen to anyone else."

Hichigo and I have settled our differences a while ago. (With a lot of help from Old Man Zangetsu) Turns out he's not no that bad of a guy! We actually have a lot in common, although it's not that surprising, seeing as he is a part of my soul.

"Wow man that's brutal! I just thought it would be cool to learn how to handle a katana properly and kick some Hallow ass!" Kado let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Its not like I had that many friends in Rukongai anyway, no family either. So I just figured, what the hell, you know? It's not like I had anything to lose!"

The waitress came back with our food just after we finished talking.

"Itatakaimasu!" Ichigo took this time to evaluate Kado. He had a decent amount of Reiatsu, and a nice build for handling a sword.

After they finished eating, they headed into town to kill some time before their test. Ichigo could only hope that they didn't run into anyone while they were there.

In town, Kado and Ichigo stopped in many stores. They passed one that said, _Zanjutsu Supplies_.

"Haku!" Kado shouted, "Let's go in there!" He pointed at the store.

While browsing, Ichigo caught a glimpse of spiky red hair that could only belong to one man. Ichigo turned towards Kado,

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, I'll be here."

Ichigo turned and raced out of the store. Kado sighed,

"I guess he really had to go!"

Ichigo almost made it out of the store, but as he rushed passed Renji caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye.

_He looks awfully familiar…_

Renji tried to pick out his Reiatsu. It was feint, like an average spirit from Rukongai, but it felt really familiar. He decided to chase after him. He could see the white hair bobbing up and down quickly through to crowd.

_Who do I know that has white hair? It can't be a captain, his Reiatsu isn't strong enough._

Who ever it was, he seemed to be running from him, so Renji made his Reiatsu almost undetectable and used shunpo to push the mystery man into an ally.

"Dammit Renji!"  
It seemed that the mystery man knew Renji too. The man looked up and…

_Wait a minute…_

"Ichigo!?"

_There you go! The first chapter of my first story! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please Review! _

_-back-to-my-wonderland_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back and heres the second chapter of Classes for Ichigo!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

"_ICHIGO!?"_

Ichigo looked at Renji,

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! What happened to your hair!"

Renji clutched his stomach as he rolled off of Ichigo.

"Shut up! I'm undercover you stupid pineapple!"

"OI! I'm not a pineapple you shitty strawberry! Why are you under cover anyway? Any taichou or fuku-taichou with half a brain will recognize you in an instant!" Renji said, "By the way, does Rukia know that you' re in the Soul Society?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"No Renji, she doesn't. That's what undercover means!"

"Wait, why are you here anyway?"

"Well you see, I kinda… died."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, well, something went wrong in my last battle and I cant get back into my body. So I've decided to attend the Shino Academy, to become an actual Shinigami."

Renji still looked confused, "Then why are you undercover?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I've seen my face in almost every one of these shops!" The posters didn't really look like me. I guess no one bothered to tell these shop owners what I really look like, aside from the fact that I had orange hair, so being recognized by anyone at the academy wasn't a problem.

"I would have to be blind not to notice that! I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about this!" Renji crossed his arms and scowled, "I did just as much work as you did! So did Rukia!"

"I know! This is really irritating!" Ichigo looked at one of the posters in a shop and cringed. I showed a big huge muscular guy with bright orange hair, holding a humongous Zenpakuto. "Ah! I have to get back to Kado before he starts wondering where I am! Renji, you cannot tell any one that you saw me here today, not even Rukia!"

"why not? Rukia deserves to know that you're here!"

"I'm trying to keep a low profile and I'd rather tell her myself."

"If you insist!"

"I do! Later Renji!"

Ichigo shunpoed back to the shop and walked in like nothing had ever happened.

"There you are! Come one, we're going to miss the test!" Kado grabbed my arm and started running towards the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it to the academy just in time. Another hour and they would have missed it!

After a half hour of waiting, one of the instructors called Kado's name. This gave Ichigo time to check in with Urahara.

He pulled out a small, round stone from his pocket and pressed a button on the side. A small screen popped up out of it that showed Urahra's face.

"Hey Kurosaki-san! I thought you might call soon!"

"Urahara-san, does anyone in the soul society know that I'm attending school at the academy?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. Do you want me to? I could tell Rukia-chan or…"

"NO! Renji already knows I'm here because I ran into him, but the less people who know the better. I was just calling to ask."

"I would advise telling the principal."

"Why?"

The instructor called Kuroki Haku.

"I have to go!" Ichigo switched off to device and went to take the exam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo walked into a circular room with 4 instrutors sitting at a desk.

One of the instructors (she reminded Ichigo of soi-fon) stood up and said, "State your name and approximate physical age."

"Kuroki Haku, 18" Ichigo bowed.

"We will start your test with zanjutsu. You will be fighting one of the instructors here." She pointed towards one side of the room. "Pick one of the wooden katanas you see there."

There was a rack with all sorts of training swords. Some were long and thin, others were short and thick. Ichigo decided to take one that resembled his bankai. When he picked it up it was a lot lighter than he had hoped, but it would have to do.

Ichigo stood up and positioned himself in his usual stance. The big bulky instructor just looked at him with a confused expression on his face,

"What kind of stance is that?" the instructor started to laugh. "Get in the correct starting position boy!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got into the standard starting position. One of the instructors signaled for us to begin.

We lunged at each other. I blocked his first attack easily, he was obviously holding back. When he realized that Ichigo was barely putting any effort into this fight, he started to kick it up a notch. After a few minutes of fighting, Ichigo decided to fumble so no one would get too suspicious.

"Nice job kid! Who taught you how to fight?" the Instructor offered his hand to help Ichigo up.

"I got in a lot of fights back in Rukongai," Ichigo took the instructors hand and pulled himself off the floor.

The soi-fong looking instructor stood up again,

"Your next test will be on hohō and then hakuda"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo passed the hohō and hakuda tests with flying colors, thanks to Yoruichi.

Next came the dreaded kidō test! All Ichigo had to do was hit a target from across the room and he would be in for sure!

_**Hahaha good luck king! **_

_Shut up!_

Ichigo started to say the incantation,

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado number 31, shakkaho!"

The kidō started to form in Ichigo's hand, but it started to spark and finally exploded in Ichigo's face.

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That was awful! Even Renji could do better than that!**_

_Keep quiet! And he has centuries of practice!_

_**If that makes you feel better!**_

The instructor stood up,

"That will be all! You may leave."

Ichigo walked out of the exam room and found Kado waiting for him outside.

"So how do you think you did?" Kado asked.

"Fairly well up until the kido portion," Ichigo chuckled at the thought of the instructors singed off eyebrows.

"I think I did awful! It only too the zanjutsu instructor two minutes to know the katana out of my hands!"

"Well lets get some shut eye and wait for the results!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the list was posted, a line a mile long surrounded it. Ichigo saw some poor souls sobbing as they walked back towards Rukongai.

_Poor guys probably would have been killed first if the actually made it._

_**Don't have any Reiatsu either. You made it though, king. They would have to be morons not to accept you.**_

_I'm not worried about that! What if someone recognizes me?_

_**I wouldn't be too concerned. Did you see those posters in town? Hahahahah they made you look like a total meathead!**_

_Yeah, yeah…_

Ichigo finally made it up to the list.He let out a sigh of relief, both he and Kado made it.

_**Well no shit Sherlock. Take of that bracelet and they'll let you in in two seconds.**_

_Shut up, baka. Well first day is tomorrow! Better find my dorm and get some sleep._


End file.
